


Thugs and Interns

by Codexfawkes



Series: Thugs and Interns [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4278303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codexfawkes/pseuds/Codexfawkes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Got it in one Hawkeye. Erik saw you leaving my room, and they both got a bit judge-y.” Darcy told him. “Because I’m SHIELD?” he asked. “Nope, because you have a dick and they were pretty sure you shared.” Darcy responded before biting a pickle with a smirk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thugs and Interns

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. Any characters used from the Marvel universe and any quotes from anywhere are not mine. Joss is Boss. Or in this case Kenneth Branagh since he directed Thor.  
> As always feel free to visit me on tumblr: http://codex-fawkes.tumblr.com/

It had been almost three months since a giant Asgardian mecha had strolled through the small town of Puente Antiguo and demolished half of it. SHIELD had been forced to do quite a bit of damage control, and Clint shuddered to think of how many NDA’s had been forced on people. The official story the people of the town got, was that some hot shot had been trying to create something like the Iron Man suit and had lost control of its weapon systems. As far as they were concerned the responsible party was in jail and staying there.

Clint considered it a minor miracle, not that he really believed in those, that there were no casualties. A few people were seriously injured, but even they were currently on the mend with the best SHIELD doctors taking care of them at a secure location. The official story given to the media for why this small town was turned into a pile of smoldering wreckage, was that a classified plane on a test flight crashed. Hardware malfunction, pilot survived and only minor injuries in the town. Not a bad bit of fiction.

SHIELD had swarmed the town in FEMA jackets, helping set up shelters and rebuilding. Of course SHIELD was a hell of a lot more efficient than FEMA so three months out and the town was virtually back to normal. Most of the SHIELD agents had cleared out the week before, but Clint, still on restricted duty after that cluster fuck in South America (damn concussion), was still in town with a small cadre of agents performing surreptitious security for Dr. Foster, Selvig, and the intern Lewis. Clint had to admit Lewis was fun to observe. She seemed intent on keeping Foster and Selvig from being all work and no play. Her four o’clock dance parties were his favorite, man he could watch her bounce around the lab all day.

Clint kept his men off the street and on the roof tops where they were least likely to be noticed. Not only did he not want the towns people realizing the connection between Foster’s team and the mecha, he also didn’t want the SHIELD leery women to know they were watching them. As the agent in charge, Clint knew that if the shit hit the fan with Foster, it was gonna blow all over him. He watched as the lab door opened and Lewis walked out, head bopping to whatever she was listening to on her IPod. Clint reported her moving and watched her walk down the street to the small grocery store. About ten minutes later she came back out and headed for the lab again. Glancing at his watch, Clint realized it was lunch time and figured she was getting ready to force the scientists to “back away from the research and feed your ginormous brains,” as he once heard her yell.

Clint frowned down at the street, Darcy had walked behind a van and not continued past it on the other side.

“Jacobson, do you have eyes on Lewis?” he asked scanning the street.

“Negative sir,” Jacobson replied. Clint swore under his breath.

“Any vehicles driving away since we lost visual?” Clint asked.

“Negative, no vehicles moving down there.” Jacobson reported.

“Barton to base, ping Lewis’ phone we’ve lost visual.” Clint ordered.

There was a long pause before “Lewis’ phone is currently in the lab sir.”

Clint swore creatively and was just about to head for the street when he heard someone climbing up the ladder to the roof he was standing on. In one swift movement Clint grabbed the bow off his back, nocked an arrow and spun to face the person coming up, only to see Darcy Lewis’ face appear above the edge of the roof.

“Geez, paranoid much?” she asked with a smirk as she climbed over the ledge, white bag from the store dangling from her hand. Clint shook his head at her in disbelief, putting the arrow back in his quiver and leaning the bow against the wall.

“I’ve got a visual on Lewis, situation normal. Return to your regular patrols.” Clint ordered watching her lean against the waist high ledge smirking at him. 

“So you must be Barton then, head jack booted thug sent to keep an eye on us.,” she said her eyes roaming over him. Clint couldn’t help the rush of arousal her calling him out elicited, this girl had clearly been under estimated by all of them.

“You don’t seem surprised that I’m up here.” Clint commented copying her posture against the ledge opposite her.

“Because I’m not. Of _course_ SHIELD wasn’t going to take Jane saying go to hell for an answer. First of all, you’re a covert government agency that dealt with first contact from an alien race. We **_were_** that first contact and are in fact the team trying to bring said alien back. No MIB outfit worth its salt is just going to butt out completely. Secondly, you’re a bunch of guys in black fatigues with guns and a fucking bow standing on rooftops in a tiny town. You kind of stand out. Third, I happen to be very observant and after all the Thor stuff and our initial contact with you guys, you can bet your muscly ass I’ve been watching out for you all.” Lewis told him.

“Jane’s not going to make nice, she’s too pissed about her stuff being stolen. Erik has been poached by Director Fury to lead some other project, something that’s making Jane even more anti SHIELD. Despite Fury giving him a few months with Jane to help smooth things over. That means it’s up to me to make nice with the people who are here to keep us safe. You’re the head agent since Son of Coul left, so here I am. I brought lunch, hope you like turkey sandwiches.” Lewis explained. Clint gaped at her, he had no idea what to say to all that.

“How do you know my name, or that I’m the head agent?” he asked. 

“I heard Coulson say it when he ripped that Sitwell guy a new one for complaining about you.” Darcy told him.

“You eavesdropped on Coulson and Sitwell?” Clint asked, his eyebrows raising in disbelief. 

“Oh please, like Coulson didn’t know I was there. I mean Sitwell was clueless, but I think that’s only cause he was so pissed you got this assignment. He was all ‘Barton’s a loose cannon, just because he’s your pet recruit doesn’t mean he should be in a serious command position.’ Coulson did not like that. He totally defended you, saying you weren’t a recruit. That you’d put in years of service and ‘Barton’s style may be a bit unorthodox but you can’t argue with results. He’s a brilliant tactician and has more than earned my faith in him. Beyond that, I resent the implication that I am somehow playing favorites and that he’s getting this assignment for any reason other than being the best person for the job. If you have a problem with the way I handle my personnel, feel free to complain to the director.’” Darcy quoted.

“Ah, the polite Coulson fuck you, one of my favorites.” Clint commented smirking, trying to hide the pleased grin he could feel threatening at the news that Phil defended him to that ass Sitwell. Now he felt bad for bitching about being given this detail. Of course Coulson had a point, head injury or not, his eye sight wasn’t going to last forever. Taking on a command role might not be so bad, just not right away if he could help it.

“Coulson and Sitwell were here three weeks ago. You remember exactly what Coulson said three weeks later?” Clint asked raising an eyebrow at her.

“I have an eidetic memory, I remember everything. Hell I could reenact West Side Story if I had to and I haven’t seen that since I was ten.” Darcy told him.

“Huh, wonder if Coulson knows that.,” he said looking her over with new eyes.

“Well it’s in my SHIELD file, so I’m figuring he does.” Darcy said with a shrug.

“How do you know it’s in your file?” Clint asked.

“I read it,” she answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

“Coulson let you read your file?” he asked surprised, hell Coulson hadn’t even given **him** full access to his own.

“Nope,” Darcy said settling down onto the roof and pulling plastic containers out of the bag.

“Wait, you hacked SHIELD? I haven’t heard of a breach.” Clint said surprise running through him once more. Damn, this woman was just full of surprises. 

“I sir, am insulted. Hacking is a crime, I would never.,” she protested, a deliberately wide eyed and innocent look on her face.

“I think you will find that on the date in question Agent Jasper Sitwell reviewed the files of Darcy Lewis, Dr. Jane Foster and Dr. Erik Selvig. He may also have peaked at the one for the being known as Thor.” Lewis informed him primly. Clint sat down across from her with a chuckle.

“Oh he did huh, and how did you come across this knowledge?” Clint asked grinning.

“You’d think as a secret agent he’d be more mindful of where he leaves his phone. James Bond he is not.” Darcy observed smirking. Clint threw his head back with a laugh, oh damn he liked her. 

“So I hope you don’t have any allergies. I’ve got two smoked turkey and guda sandwiches on ciabatta with cranberries. I also have potato salad and Snapple, iced tea or Strawberry Kiwi.” Darcy said laying out all the goodies.

“You’re a tempting little thing.,” Clint said grinning as he reached for a sandwich.

“Back at ya Biceps,” she retorted with a wink.

“It’s Clint actually,” he returned before taking a bite of his sandwich. 

Over lunch they chatted about the whole Thor thing, giving each other details the other didn’t have.

“No really, he picked up the empty mug declares he likes ‘this coffee drink’ and smashes the mug on the floor yelling ‘another!’ I guess that’s like compliments to the chef in Asgard or something, but yeah we were kinda shocked.” Darcy related grinning. Clint laughed, helping her gather up the remains of their lunch and put it back in the bag it came in.

“Look, I’m going to see if I can soften Jane up about you guys but I can’t promise anything.” Darcy said standing.

“Why are you being so friendly about this? Aren’t you still pissed about the whole taking your stuff thing?” Clint asked climbing to his feet as well.

“Was it a bullshit move? Yes, but I’m not stupid. Thor falling out of the sky changed the world, even if the world doesn’t know it yet. Jane’s research, which Thor gave her some Asgardian tips on, has the potential to rewrite our understanding of the laws of physics. If she succeeds and creates a stable, portable wormhole to another planet? Yeah, multi realm target on our backs. Jane may not want to acknowledge it but there are plenty of sketchy groups on Earth that would love to get their hands on her and that kind of tech. SHIELD is not only able to protect us, but clearly willing. I for one, have no intention of dying for six credits and I’m sure as fuck not letting Jane die either.” Darcy told him firmly. 

Clint looked down into her determined blue eyes and nodded, he could respect that. Hell the fact that she recognized the truth of the situation and rather than flinch from it was taking proactive steps to protect herself and her friend? Yeah, Clint had nothing but respect for this spunky young woman.

“You are remarkable, Darcy Lewis.” Clint told her with a smile.

“Thank you for remarking on it.,” she replied with a shy smile, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. It shouldn’t have been as charming as it was.

“It would help if I could get into the lab, check it for weak spots. See what it needs to be secure.” Clint said.

“Early morning is best. When Jane has sacked out after being in the desert taking more readings. She and Erik are sharing the trailer, I sleep in the back room, which you probably already know…anywho. Tomorrow night is a chase the atmospheric phenomenon night. Jane and Erik will be passed out by 5am. I’ll stay up and let you in. Just you though. Also don’t dress SHIELD-y, if one of them happens to catch you I need you to be more ranch hand than fed.” Darcy said.

“Deal,” Clint agreed with a chuckle.

“5:15 am, don’t keep me waiting cowboy.” Darcy told him with a wink before throwing her leg over the ledge and heading down the ladder to the alley. 

At 5:15 am two mornings later Darcy yawned as she let Clint into the lab. True to his word has was wearing jeans and a t-shirt, and because he’s clearly a little shit, a white cowboy hat.

“Nice hat,” she snarked reaching up to flick the brim.

“One ranch hand booty call as requested princess.,” Clint snarked right back.

“Booty call?” Darcy ask raising an eyebrow at him.

“It was implied.” Clint said grinning.

“In your little dreams hot shot.,” Darcy retorted sweetly.

“Live and in color sweet cheeks.,” he said walking away “and sweetheart, nothing little about me.” 

Darcy sleepily watched Clint roam the lab, inspecting the main area, back rooms and the roof.

“The glass should really be switched out for the bullet resistant tempered kind, but that’s not going to happen unless Doc Foster agrees to work with us. I can secure the vents and upgrade the security system on the doors without altering the outward appearance. It’ll take me about six hours work though.” Clint told her as he finished his rounds. 

“I can swing early morning hours for you, but we’ll have to spilt it over a few days. There’s no way I can get you six uninterrupted hours.” Darcy told him. Darcy glanced over his shoulder and her eyes widened.

“Fuck Erik’s coming, quick kiss me.” Darcy insisted grabbing his biceps and tugging him close. Without hesitation Clint palmed her hips and drew her against his body. Clint buried his face in the crook of her neck, pressing his lips to her pulse point. He heard the door squeak open, stop, then slowly close.

“He’s gone back to the trailer.” Darcy told him softly. Clint slowly pulled back and looked down into her eyes. Before either of them could speak Clint’s phone rang.

“I gotta take that.,” he said pulling back from her reluctantly. 

“Barton,” he said answering the phone. Darcy watched as his posture changed so he was standing perfectly straight.

“Alright, I’m on my way back. I’ll be there before Coulson arrives.” Clint said looking over at Darcy. He hung up and turned to her.

“It’s cool, we kept your cover in the easiest way possible. Luckily Erik didn’t see your face, so when I talk Jane into letting you guys officially help, he won’t be able to bust us.” Darcy said with a smile.

“I have to go check in with Coulson. I won’t be on the roof today, but if you need anything my best guy, Jacobson, will be right where you found me the other day. You can trust him.” Clint told her.

“Here,” she said grabbing the phone out of his hand. He watched her program her number in and then text herself.

“There, now we can make covert plans to sneak you in here and upgrade us.” Darcy told him handing the phone back.

“Deal, now get some sleep. I’ll talk to you later.” Clint said smiling.

“Yes sir,” Darcy mocked, throwing him a salute as he walked out the door laughing. 

Clint sat in his office at the mobile SHIELD instillation still setup around the site where the hammer had landed. He was finishing up the report on his encounters with Darcy, detailing how she’d made his men and offered her assistance in keeping both her and her friends safe. Granted he left out the eaves dropping on Coulson and using Sitwell’s temporarily stolen phone to access SHIELD’s network. The way he looked at it Darcy was right, Coulson had to have known she was there, and hell her stealing Sitwell’s phone, using it to access those files and return it without him noticing? That was a fucking thing of beauty, he wasn’t narcing on her for that.

“Agent Barton,” Coulson greeted as he walked into the office.

“Coulson, impeccable timing.” Clint said with a grin, tossing him the report to read as the other man sat down. Coulson took several minutes to read the report before closing the folder and looking at Clint.

“That girl continues to surprise me.” Phil commented with a small smile.

“Any advice?” Clint asked nodding his head toward the report. 

“Keep doing what you’re doing. Provide hands off security, put in place every measure you can without the good doctor being aware of it, and let Miss Lewis do the rest. If I’ve learned anything over the last few months it’s that she is uniquely capably, especially in the handling of Dr. Foster.” Coulson replied. 

Late that afternoon Clint was finishing up plotting out the next weeks duty shifts when his text tone went off. Picking up his phone Clint saw it was from Darcy.

 

D. Lewis: **_Hey cowboy, will Dad let you out to play tonight?_**

 

Clint chuckled and typed out a quick response.

 

C.B.: **_Only if I finish my chores, you got something in mind?_**

 

There was a long pause and then the phone chimed again.

 

D. Lewis: **_Dinner at Maria’s Kitchen, Santa Fe 7 pm, we can make plans for our play dates. Don’t keep me waiting cowboy ;)_**

 

Clint laughed and shot back an answer.

 

C.B.: **_Wouldn’t dream of it sweetheart._**

 

Grinning he finished up his work and headed for the showers. He had plenty of time to clean up and change into civvies before the drive to Santa Fe. She was smart. Meeting in the closest city and leaving nothing incriminating in the messages themselves. He honestly wouldn’t be surprised if Coulson tried to recruit her.

Clint arrived in front of the restaurant at five of seven and found Darcy leaning against the white abode wall playing with her phone. Every other time he’d seen her, Darcy had been wearing dark clothes and layers to combat the chilly winter desert air. What he’d seen of her figure under those layers, and briefly felt against him that morning, were enticing enough. Seeing her standing there in snug, worn jeans, with scuffed black Docs, and a leather motorcycle jacket; damn if his mouth didn’t go dry.

“Hey there princess.,” Clint drawled leaning against the wall next to her. 

Darcy finished her text and looked up at him with a smirk.

“Hey there yourself peaches.,” she greeted. Before he could say anything he heard a buzzing sound and Darcy was pulling a lit up plastic square out of her pocket.

“Perfect timing, our table’s ready.,” she said leading him toward the door. Since it was a Saturday, something that was really just hitting him, the place was a bit crowded so he was glad she’d had the foresight to either call for a table, or get there early enough to secure one for seven. The hostess showed them to a booth by a window and left them to peruse the menus.

“So why here?” Clint asked looking around, wondering if there was anything that made the standard looking Mexican style restaurant, special. Darcy grinned as she unzipped her jacket and slipped the leather off her shoulders, placing it on the seat next to her. Clint tried not to stare at the way her brown tee with stylized Storm Trooper helmet decorated in southwest colors, almost as if someone had tried to make a Día de Muertos mask out of one, stretched across her far more ample than he’d realized, chest.

“100 different types of margaritas Clint, all tastier than the last.,” she told him happily.

“Hope you don’t plan on trying them all in one sitting.,” he teased taking off his own jacket. 

“I have no intention of getting alcohol poisoning, thanks.” Darcy said dryly. They fell silent, each studying the menu and soon the waiter was at their table. “Good evening, my name is Micha and I’ll be your server for this evening. Would you like to order an appetizer to start?” he asked smiling down at them. They looked at each other and shook their heads no before looking back to Micha.

“No thanks, we’re ready to order.” Darcy said.

“Alright, what can I get you?” he asked, pencil at the ready.

“I’ll have the shrimp fajitas, an Ocean’s Eleven and a glass of water please.” Darcy ordered.

“No problem, I just need to see your I.D.” Micha said smiling apologetically. Darcy pulled her wallet out of her jacket pocket and slipped her driver’s license out of its holder, handing it over.

The waiter nodded gratefully and handed it back before turning to Clint.

“And for you?” he asked.

“I’ll have the Steak and Enchiladas, medium well, with a coke please.” Clint said handing over his menu.

“Wait, you’ve gotta try one of the margaritas too.” Darcy said leaning forward.

“I’m not really a margarita guy, plus technically I’m working right now.” Clint pointed out.

“Oh please, he’ll have a Macho Cowboy.” Darcy said dismissing his argument. Micha looked questioningly at Clint who nodded with a sigh. The kid bit his lip to keep from snickering.

“I’ll be back with your drinks.,” he said grinning, before walking away. 

“An Ocean’s Eleven?” Clint asked teasing her.

“What? I’m sitting here with an actual secret agent planning to break you into my bosses lab. Tell me it isn’t fitting?” Darcy  challenged softly. Clint chuckled but conceded the point.

“What the hell is in a Macho Cowboy anyway?” he wondered.

“Well if Brokeback Mountain is any indication…” Darcy snarked, trailing off suggestively. Clint laughed, grinning at her.

“Seriously though, what’s in the drink?” Clint asked.

“El Charro reposado agave tequila and triple-sec. It’s pretty good.,” she answered.

“So, how are we going to do this?” Clint asked.

“Do you actually need to get into the vents to secure them?” Darcy wanted to know.

“Yeah, I’ll access them from outside, secure the covers from in the vents, leave a few little surprises in case anyone does manage to get in the outside covers, then secure the inside. It should take about two hours. Then I figure it’ll be about two hours to upgrade the front door alarm and the same for the back doors. I’d like to secure the trailer too, but no way to do that without Dr. Foster’s cooperation.” Clint told her.

“Okay, Monday morning, same time as today I can let you in for the vents. Thursday is the soonest for the front doors, Saturday for the back if nothing changes.” Darcy replied.

“The back doors are going to be the tricky part. If one of them comes out like this morning and sees me messing the wiring.” Clint warned.

“So I’ll keep them up as long as possible on Friday night, then dose their nightly cup of tea with Tylenol PM. I’ve had to do it before, a few days after Thor left, just to get them both to sleep. It should work.,” she said.

“You keep going like this and Coulson’s going to try and recruit you.” Clint told her smirking.

“Me, a jackbooted thug? Nope, I hate guns.” Darcy answered wrinkling her nose. It shouldn’t have been as adorable as it was. It sure as hell shouldn’t have made him want to kiss her for real.

Sunday night Clint was sitting in his bunk watching Superman on Netflix, when his text signal went off. Picking up the phone he saw that it was from Darcy. Grinning he opened the message.

 

D. Lewis: **_Do you have a codename? Cause I want one._**

 

C.B.: **_Thought you didn’t want to come to the darkside?_**

 

D. Lewis: **_Too late, I already have that Pink Floyd album._**

 

Clint burst out laughing, startling Evans as he was passing by, which only made him laugh harder.

 

C.B.: **_Hawkeye_**

 

D. Lewis: **_I wear glasses  O.o_**

 

 C.B.: **_No, lol, MY codename is Hawkeye._**

 

D. Lewis: **_Oh, that makes more sense then. Since we’re being all partnery does that mean mine has to be bird related?_**

 

C.B.: **_My usual partner is named after a spider, so no. Animal/insect might be best for symmetry. ;)_**

 

D. Lewis: **_Regular partner huh? You cheating on me cowboy? lol_**

 

C.B.: **_Technically, she had me first. That means you’re the other woman._**

 

D. Lewis: **_Damn, and here I wanted to be unique._**

 

C.B.: **_Trust me sweetheart, you are._**

 

Darcy looked down at her phone and blushed. What was this guy doing to her?

 

D. Lewis: **_You’re an original yourself. Still need a codename tho._**

 

Clint grinned at her reply, tilting his head against the wall as he put some thought into a name for her. He straightened up as inspiration struck.

 

C.B.: **_What do you think of Kestrel? It’s a kind of falcon._**

 

D. Lewis: **_Ooooo, it’s also a name from one of my favorite web comics. Sold!  :) :) :)_** **  
**

 

Clint chuckled at her enthusiasm and decided not to look too closely at the pleased feeling in his chest.

 

C.B.: **_Glad you like it partner._**

 

D. Lewis: **_I’m liking the whole you satisfying me precedent._ ;)**

 

C.B.: **_They don’t call me Hawkeye for nothing darlin, I always hit my target._**

 

Darcy bit her lip as a bolt of arousal shot through her. Damn, she really liked this guy. Before she could formulate a response Jane started yelling for her.

 

D. Lewis: **_The cruel mistress of science is bellowing. To be continued cowboy._**

 

Clint was a bit disappointed that they had to stop chatting, okay flirting, but he knew from running surveillance on them that Foster didn’t exactly keep office hours. Turning the movie back on Clint settled in to enjoy the rest of his evening off.

Monday morning a yawning Darcy let him into the lab so he could access the vents. She curled up on the couch to nap while he went to work securing what he could without anyone noticing. He managed to finish with a half hour to spare and crossed the lab to crouch in front of a sleeping Darcy.

“I’m done sweetheart.,” he said softly, gently moving the bit of hair that had fallen into her face.

“Mmmm,” she hummed moving into his touch, a pleased smile tilting her lips.

“Darce, you awake? I have to go back to base to gear up.” Clint told her.

“‘Kay," she mumbled sleepily.

“You sleep, we’ll talk later.” Clint agreed with chuckle. 

He stood and reached for the blanket on the back of the sofa before pausing. Bending down instead, he gently scooped her up.

“Wha’?” she asked confused, stirring in his arms.

“Relax baby girl, bed time.” Clint soothed. He was amazed at the trust she showed him, instantly relaxing into his embrace, trusting him not to hurt her. Clint shouldered open the door to her room and settled her on the unmade bed, pulling the covers up over her. He left the room, pausing at the door with a fond smile, before continuing out of the lab and into the car that was his while on assignment here. He didn’t see Erik watching him leave Darcy’s room through the glass walls with a concerned frown on his face.

It was close to noon when Darcy emerged from her room, with no memory of how she got there from the couch. Obviously Clint had to have carried her, she just really wished she could remember it. All she was left with from the experience was a vague feeling of warmth. Yawning her way into the kitchen, Darcy made a bee line for the coffee maker. She poured a cup and fixed it the way she liked it, before grabbing a packet of pop tarts and putting them in the toaster. As she waited for the pastry to be done, she became aware of the fact that Jane and Erik were staring at her. Turning to lean against the counter as she nursed her coffee, Darcy raised an eyebrow at them. “Yes?”

Jane looked at Erik uncertainly before turning back to her intern.

“Darcy, who was the man that was in your bedroom this morning?” Jane asked. Darcy froze briefly, her cheeks flushing at what they must be assuming.

“His name’s Clint, I met him in town the other week.,” she answered honestly.

“Is he the same young man I saw you kissing the other morning?” Erik asked.

“Yes Erik, and the same man I had dinner with in Santa Fe.” Darcy confirmed as the toaster popped. She retrieved her breakfast and headed for her desk to get started on the data entry she had waiting for her from the last nights experiments.

“How come you didn’t say anything? Tell us you met someone?” Jane asked sounding hurt. Darcy sighed and turned toward her friend.

“Jane…Clint and I, we’re just having a casual flirty thing. It really didn’t seem like something I had to make an announcement about.,” she said.

“Darcy, I saw him leaving your bedroom. How causal can it be?” Erik asked crossing his arms over his chest.

“Okay first off, I fell asleep on the couch while we were talking and he carried me to bed. He was only in my room long enough to tuck me in. Secondly, even if I did have sex with him that’s my business. If I want to have casual sex with a hot guy, I damn well will, and I’ll thank you to keep your judgement to yourselves. Now I’m going to get to work, and we’re going to not talk about this anymore.” Darcy declared angrily before tucking her ear buds into her ears and turning on her IPod.

Clint paced the roof, sweating in the harsh desert sun despite the low 60’s temperature, keeping an eye on the street below. The door of the lab pushed open and Darcy walked out, heading across to the diner he was standing on.

“Lewis is headed for Izzy’s, losing line of sight in 3…2…1. Confirm the asset has entered the diner.” Clint said into his comm.

“Confirmed, Lewis has entered the diner.” Evans reported.

Clint let himself relax a bit. He had seen that some sort of argument had happened a couple hours before and he was willing to bet it had something to do with him. Ten or so minutes passed before he got another report over comms.

“Lewis has left the diner and is headed down the alley. Looks like she’s head your way, sir.” Evans observed.

“Copy that,” Clint replied. A minute later Darcy’s head appeared over the ledge.

“Come take this,” she said handing a bag of take out over the ledge. 

Clint grinned and took the bag, stepping back to give her room to climb onto the roof.

“You don’t have to bring me food, not that I’m complaining or anything.,” he told her.

“I know, I needed to get away from Jane and Erik. Plus we need to talk.” Darcy told him as she sat down on the smooth asphalt roof.

“One sec, gotta confirm you’re here.” Clint said before activating his comm.

“The asset is in the nest. Continue surveillance as normal.,” he said before clicking the comm off and sitting across from her.

“Asset?” Darcy asked as she took two styrofoam containers out of the bag, handing him one. 

“Yup, you’re working with us but you aren’t an agent. Technically you’re an asset.” Clint confirmed opening up the container and finding a turkey club with extra bacon, two pickle spears and crisp fries.

“I take it back, you absolutely do have to bring me food.,” he said practically drooling as he realized exactly how hungry he was. Darcy laughed, leaning back against the ledge as her mirth spilled out into the air. Clint grinned at her response, happy to see her smiling again even if it meant she was laughing at him.

“Oh thank you for that, I needed the laugh.” Darcy said smiling at him as she opened her own lunch container revealing the same thing. 

“So I take it that tense bit of talking I saw this morning had something to do with me?” Clint asked before taking a bite from his sandwich.

“Got it in one Hawkeye. Erik saw you leaving my room, and they both got a bit judge-y.” Darcy told him.

“Because I’m SHIELD?” he asked.

“Nope, because you have a dick and they were pretty sure you shared.” Darcy responded before biting a pickle with a smirk. Clint choked on a mouthful of water from the bottle she’d brought him, coughing while she grinned at him.

“What the hell?” he asked getting his breath back.

“Last week Erik saw what he thought was us making out. This morning he saw you leaving my bedroom. They confronted me about having a man in the lab, they’ve still got no clue you’re a SHIELD agent.” Darcy explained.

“Okay, so what did you tell them about me?” he asked taking a careful bite.

“That your name is Clint, I also confirmed that you were the same man Erik saw last week and that we had dinner. I also told them we just have a flirty casual thing happening, and that even if we had slept together it was none of their business. All of which is true.” Darcy told him. Clint munched on his fries as he thought over her explanation of what happened.

“You’re pretty damn good at this.” Clint said approvingly.

“Still not drinking the kool aid hot shot.” Darcy snarked with a smirk. 

Darcy walked back into the lab an hour after she’d left and dropped the fresh take out she’d brought back for Erik and Jane on the table, before returning to her desk. After a long moment she looked up to find Jane and Erik standing in front of her looking contrite.

“Darcy, we’re sorry. Both for jumping to conclusions and then judging you based on those assumptions.” Erik said, as Jane nodded wringing her hands. Darcy looked up at them for a long moment before smiling.

“Apology accepted.” Darcy replied. 

“I’m really sorry Darce, I didn’t mean to sound so judgmental. It’s not like I’ve never had a causal relationship, and even if that isn’t what’s happening neither of us have any right to act superior.” Jane apologized in a rush. Darcy stood up and took hold of Jane’s hands, gently untangling them from her hard grip.

“You were worried about me, I get it. We’re good, I accept your apology. Really.” Darcy told her. Jane relaxed and nodded her head. Darcy shooed them toward the table with a smile and sat down at her desk. Picking up her phone she shot a quick text to Clint.

 

D. Lewis: **_Jane and Erik have removed their judge-y pants and apologized._**

 

She went back to work and soon lost herself in numbers and strings of data. Hours passed and it wasn’t until she was climbing into bed that her phone chimed with a new text.

 

C.B.: **_What a coincidence, I just took my pants off  too. ;) Glad they apologized._**

 

Darcy flushed with the mental image of Clint sans pants. A mischievous grin spread over her face as Darcy slid off the bed and headed for the dresser that held her clothes.

Clint was relaxed on his bunk with a book when his phone pinged. Picking up the phone he saw a text from Darcy with an attached picture. He opened the text and all he saw was a winky face. Loading the picture he saw a skimpy, bright blue, lace bra laying on what he recognized as the carpet in Darcy’s room. The phone pinged again, with another message.

 

D. Lewis: **_What I just took off. Night cowboy._**

 

Clint blew out a breath, that woman was going to lead him merrily into hell. Damn if he wasn’t looking forward to it.

 

“What do you think about breaking into Jane’s van?” Darcy asked looking over at Clint as they shared lunch on the roof a week later.

“Why would I break into Jane’s van?” Clint asked baffled. Hell he’d just done all the work to make them secure, why was she suddenly talking about B&E?

“Because she’s stubborn. Erik’s leaving next week to relocate to that super-secret facility, any strides I was making on the SHIELD might not totally suck front was blown to hell by one call from Sitwell. When I was leaving she was yelling that SHIELD can suck the sweat off a dead man’s balls.” Darcy told him. Clint blinked at her for a long moment, trying to picture those words coming out of the mouth of the diminutive scientist. Nope, not working.

“You watched Good Morning Vietnam with her, didn’t you?” he asked instead.

“No, she may have learned that one from me though. Also kudos on getting the reference, you’re the first person to do that.” Darcy told him grinning.

“Walk me through your logic on the van thing.” Clint said grinning back.

“Part of the reason she’s so pissed about Erik leaving to work with you guys, is that she feels safer after everything that’s happened when he’s around. I’ve been leaving little SHIELD’s not so bad ear worms as often as I reasonably can without raising suspicion. Once Erik leaves she’s going to be feeling a bit more exposed. So if something happens, something small that could be because of her research or could be random, she would be more open to the idea we need the extra security. Erik’s started working on her accepting the protection detail after Sitwell’s call, mostly because he’s leaving and won’t be here to protect her himself. But she’s so pissed that Jane isn’t thinking rationally about it. She needs a push.” Darcy reasoned. 

 “Okay, I can see your rationale but I don’t think breaking into the van is the way to go. I think we should steal it.” Clint said.

“And then SHIELD can catch the ‘thief’ before bringing the van back in perfect condition, all the equipment untouched. A show of good faith.” Darcy continued for him, nodding along. Clint was once more overcome by how damn  good she was at this. Fuck at this point he wanted to recruit her himself. If he could get Fury to let just him, Tasha and Coulson train her; they’d have one hell of a precision strike team. Maybe he’d take it to Coulson. After all, that whole no fraternization rule was really more of a guideline.

“If we do it too soon after Erik leaves it’s going to seem like a setup. We’ll have to wait a minimum of two weeks.” Clint observed.

“Unless we don’t.” Darcy said leaning forward.

“If we push too soon after Erik leaves and SHIELD miraculously brings back a perfectly intact van it’s gonna be way too suspicious.” Clint pointed out.

“That’s why we have the van stolen before Erik leaves.” Darcy told him. Clint looked at her is surprise.

“Hear me out, day after tomorrow just before dawn, you send a plain clothes guy to steal the van. I’m assuming that you all are monitoring the local police reports and such, yes?” Darcy asked. Clint nodded confirming that they were.

“So we wake up, and find the van with all the precious monitoring equipment gone. We report it to the police. After you hear on the police wire that the van has been stolen, you wait a couple hours before ‘finding it’. Then you, in your SHIELD gear, come with a car following you to return the van. Explain you heard about the theft from the locals, decided to launch your own investigation in case it was some baddy that took it and found out it was some kids joy riding in the desert. Erik is going to insist that Jane get extra security. I can chime in and agree, pointing out it was kids this time but what about next time. They still haven’t seen your face, they’ve got no idea who you are.” Darcy told him.

“You’re going to have to tell her I’m your mystery man at some point.” Clint said.

“I will, once we’ve got her okay with SHIELD I’ll tell her that you are the Clint I’ve been flirting with. But right now her safety is more important than her ego.” Darcy told him. Clint nodded again, conceding her point. It was a good plan, he was definitely impressed with what she came up with. It was also nice that she’s the type of person whose ego works with constructive criticism, and can then, based on that, adapt and reform a plan without getting pissy about it. One more thing she had up on Sitwell.

Because their plan to steal the van would involve the local cops, Clint had to get permission from Coulson to move ahead with the mission. Once he got the go ahead, Clint put the plan into action, briefly texting Darcy to let her know they were a go. As planned, two mornings after their conversation, Evans boosted the van and drove it out to a gully forty miles south of the SHIELD instillation just in case Jane assumed they’d taken it and drove out to the temporary base to confront them. Clint was all about plausible deniability.

Darcy woke up to the sound of Jane frantically yelling for her. She stumbled out into the kitchen, blearily blinking at Jane who was pacing angrily.

“Whassa matter?” she asked sleepily.

“It’s gone, the Pinz is fucking gone! Someone stole it! Years, I spent years fabricating that equipment and getting it all perfectly calibrated to pick up the different energy patterns. Why the hell do people keep stealing my stuff?!” she ranted as Erik watched concerned.

“Did you call the cops?” Darcy asked shuffling toward the coffee maker.

“Of course! They’re sending someone over to take my statement. Fucking useless.” Jane growled.

“Jane, maybe we should call Agent Coulson? I’m sure SHIELD has resources that they would be happy to utilize to find the van.” Erik suggested.

“No, hell I wouldn’t be surprised if SHIELD took it again.” Jane said darkly.

“Why would they take it again? They already had it and all your equipment in their custody. What would be the point?” Darcy asked pouring coffee for herself and Erik. Last thing Jane needed was caffeine. 

It was near dark, Jane was laying limply on the futon staring up at the ceiling, and Darcy was just putting a lasagna in the oven when the Pinz drove up in front of the lab with one of the SHIELD SUV’s behind it. The trio all came to attention, silently grouping together by the doors as Clint climbed out of the Pinz (which was covered in mud) and shut the door.

“I knew it! I fucking knew, SHIELD stole my van, **again**.” Jane exclaimed angrily marching toward the doors. Clint opened the doors and let Jane come to him.

“Doctor Foster, I’m Specialist Barton.” Clint introduced himself.

“Well special flower Barton, why the fuck does SHIELD have my van? Again?” Jane demanded glaring furiously.

“SHIELD picked up a report of your van having been stolen from the local police department. Given the types of organizations that could be interested in the type of technology you have we decided to launch our own investigation into the theft.” Clint explained.

“What do you mean types of organizations?” Jane asked defensively, crossing her arms over her chest.

“There are several groups on SHIELD’s watch list of terrorist and potential terrorist organizations that would be very interested in your theories and tech designs.” Clint replied.

“Like who?” Jane asked, trying to sound angry but the words coming out more uncertain than anything.

“Advanced Idea Mechanics for one, Hammer Technologies for another. Organizations with some unsavory sidelines hidden under a thin veneer of respectability.” Clint answered. Jane fell silent, just the day before AIM had contacted her about her research. She hadn’t answered them yet.

“Where did you find it?” Darcy asked nodding toward the van while moving closer to Jane in support. She had told Clint about the request for a meeting from AIM wanting to know if SHIELD knew anything about them. Guess that was her answer.

“About forty miles south of here, a couple of local teens went out for a joy ride and got stuck in a gully. It was muddy after the rain night before last. They’ve been detained and once we confirm they have no nefarious ties we’ll release them to the local cops if you want to press charges.” Clint related.

“No, no, just let ‘em go.” Jane said softly deflating and turning to walk away from him.

“Dr. Foster, taking the risk of pissing you off again, it was kids this time. Next time it might not be. In the next couple weeks our scientists are going to be wrapping up their testing on the different landing sites in the desert. Once they are we’ll be breaking camp and rolling out of here for good. The only reason we were able to go after your van and equipment is because we were close by. If something else happens, SHIELD won’t be here unless you accept our help. I’d hate to see something worse happen.” Clint told her seriously. Jane actually seemed to listen to him, before nodding and walking away. After a moment Erik followed her up onto the roof leaving Clint and Darcy alone. 

“Well, that may have actually done the trick. Was that stuff about AIM and Hammer tech true?” Darcy asked softly grabbing the keys so she could move the Pinz to its normal parking place.

“Unfortunately, we’ve been watching  them both for a while but AIM especially is into some sketchy shit.” Clint confirmed grimly. He threw a glance at the ladder leading up to the roof before moving closer to Darcy and cupping her cheek.

“When I got your message that they’d contacted Jane…” he trailed off, worry clear on his face.

“It’s fine, she’s not going to work with them. You protected us.” Darcy reassured him, her hand coming up to cover his. Clint started to lean toward her when he stopped and looked toward the ladder, pulling back regretfully. Darcy took a deep breath and stepped back, heading toward the door.

“So did your guys actually get the van stuck in the mud?” she asked smirking.

“Don’t remind me, you’d think Evans had never seen mud before.” Clint groaned rolling his eyes. Darcy laughed and followed him outside. Clint nodded goodbye and got in the SUV (where Jacobson was smirking, ready to tease him pretty damn hard about how close he’d been standing to Darcy) while Darcy got in the van and moved it around back. By the time she joined Jane and Erik on the roof Jane had agreed to talk to Coulson about security. 

The next day Jane called Coulson, she refused to deal with Sitwell, and agreed to negotiate with Clint over the security detail. In the end she agreed to the lab and trailer being secured and upgraded with bullet proof glass, cameras being installed and to allow one agent to stay on the premises with them on a permanent basis. All suggestions that she move her research to the same facility Erik was moving to was refused. None of them were entirely happy with the way it worked out, to which Darcy pointed out meant that they’d each made an equal amount of concessions.

Two nights after Jane finalized the agreement with SHIELD, hours before Erik was supposed to leave for the other facility, Darcy was woken out of a sound sleep by her phone ringing.

“ ‘Llo?” she answered groggily.

“Darce, I need you to meet me on the roof we first met on, now. It’s important.” Clint told her.

“Clint?” she asked not quite awake.

“Yeah sweetheart, five minutes on the roof of the diner,” he said before hanging up abruptly. Darcy frowned at her phone, her brain starting to engage in earnest. Clearly something was wrong.

Climbing out of bed Darcy pulled on jeans and a sweater, stamping her feet into her boots and quickly tying them, before grabbing her glasses and a blanket and heading for the door. When she climbed over the ledge of the roof she saw Clint leaning against the side, head on his knees as he waited for her. The moon was setting, but nearly full so she could see just fine, he looked really upset. Darcy crossed to his side and sat next to him on the cold roof, any heat it had absorbed the previous day having long since dissipated. She spread the blanket over them both, snuggling into his side when Clint lifted his head and slid an arm around her shoulders.

“You gonna tell me or should I guess?” she asked after a while. Clint sighed and held her a bit tighter.

“Coulson had said that…I mean I knew that being here wasn’t going to be a permanent thing for me. The science geeks are done with their tests, the base is being packed up in a few hours and all the materials and samples are being moved the same place Selvig is going. I thought, well I thought until a mission came up that needs my special skill set I’d be here on guard duty.” Clint told her.

“But you’re not.” Darcy said softly.

“Their sending me with Selvig, running security on his top secret project. Fuck I don’t even know what it is.” Clint confirmed with a frustrated sigh.

“When do you leave?” she wanted to know.

“In about five hours, I’ll pick up Erik and off we go.” Clint told her with a bitter edge to his voice.

“So who’s going to be guarding us if not you?” Darcy asked frowning.

“Jacobson, he’s a good man you’ll be safe with him.” Clint assured her. They fell into silence, cuddled together on the cold roof, trying not to think about not being near each other anymore. After a while Darcy was just starting to doze off as the horizon lightened when Clint spoke again.

“I’m gonna miss you sweetheart, last person I connected to this well I convinced to join SHIELD.,” he told her.

“Yeah, who was that?” Darcy asked smiling.

“Natasha, my best friend and sometimes mission partner. Never knew I needed a sister to kick my ass every once in a while til I met her.” Clint replied chuckling. 

It wasn’t long before Clint had to head back to base and help loading the last of the equipment. He walked her back to the lab and as they stood by the front doors reached into his pocket and retrieved a flash drive.

“Here, this is for you.,” he said holding it out to her.

“What’s on it?” she asked taking the drive.

“Stuff to help up us keep in touch. It’s encrypted, the password is the first three words you ever said to me.” Clint explained smiling at her.

“Yeah? Not just disappearing on me then?” Darcy asked, trying for a teasing tone but it came out hopeful instead.

“Like you’d get rid of me that easy Kestrel.” Clint said, shifting closer and brushing his lips against her cheek. Darcy stood there until she couldn’t see his car anymore, knowing that when she saw him again later he’d be Specialist Barton, not her Clint.

Hours later she and Jane were hugging Erik goodbye as Clint loaded his things into an SUV. Jacobson had already been shown to the room that had been set up for him, a cot in an old supply closest for the time being until a second SHIELD supplied RV for Darcy was delivered the next day. After that he’d have her old room and the aero bed all to himself. Darcy wasn’t exactly sorry to give it up. Then it was time for Erik to get in the car, and as it drove away Jane retreated to the roof. Darcy stayed outside, watching the SUV head out of town, when Clint’s arm came out the driver’s window and waved she knew he was watching her too; and she smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Maria’s Kitchen is an actual restaurant in Santa Fe. Obviously Puente Antiguo is a fake town, but it was built as a set on a ranch about 25 miles from Santa Fe. I never been to New Mexico, so I have no idea if the restaurant is any good. It had mostly good reviews on google and actually does advertise having over a 100 different types of margarita. Something I figure Darcy would see as a selling point. So this is not a personal recommendation, as I’ve never actually been there. 
> 
> Also, in case you’re wondering why Darcy doesn’t just give Clint the alarm code so he can access the lab while they’re in the desert chasing readings, there are actually two very good reasons for her decision not to do so. Firstly, Jane doesn’t always stay out in the desert long enough for him to get the job done. If she isn’t getting the readings she wants/was expecting, they head back to the lab to regroup. Secondly, eventually she’s going to have to come clean to Jane about all this. Darcy knows eventually reason will overtake Jane’s knee jerk, emotional reaction of refusing help from SHIELD, and allow the protection detail. So she’s going to be accountable for her actions, and she wants to be able to tell her friend/boss that she never gave SHIELD unfettered access to the lab. That the few security measures taken without Jane’s knowledge were done under Darcy’s watchful eye. Even if that watchful eye dozed off while Clint was crawling around in the vents.


End file.
